Behind Closed Doors
by Feral Piper
Summary: 16 year old Charles Xavier has some problems in High school, leading to a near death experience. His only friend Sammy comes to his rescue, however, and lands both of them in a dangerous situation. Years later, Charles is still haunted by this event.


16 year old Charles Xavier walked down the hall way at St. Pier's School for talented young men. He kept his head low, though his blue eyes were always flitting about the corridors, looking for a sign of John and Adam. Those two always gave him trouble, and until recently, he hadn't known why. It hadn't been until he was able to fully control his telepathy that he realized that the boys in his school...took a fancy towards him. He hadn't really noticed the looks some boys get him in the halls, nor the whisperings behind closed doors. One day however, that all changed...

"Hey Charles, where are you going? Class doesn't start for another 15 minutes." A blond youth ran up to Charles and tapped him gently on the shoulder. Charles whipped around in fright, but calmed down when he realized it was only Sammy Johnson, his best, and only friends at St. Pier's.

"No where really Sam, just...out for a stroll I suppose." Charles said dreamily. He hadn't noticed the letter in Sammy's hand until the boy stuck it in Charles's face.

"I found this attached to your dorm door. I grabbed it before anyone else had the chance to take it or read it." Charles gingerly took the letter, and opened it. His heart skipped a beat...and not in the good way either. His face lost all color, and he felt faint. The letter was addressed to him, no doubt, but the contents worried him greatly.

"_Watch your back handsome." _ Were the only words written on the paper. Charles staggered a bit, before leaning heavily against the wall. Some of the boys stopped and stared, but he didn't care. He turned and ran to his dorm, slamming the door shut behind him.

He pressed his fingers to his temple and began to search the school for who wrote the letter. He couldn't come up with anything. He willed the power to come to him, but his mind was to full. He sank down onto his bed and stared wide eyed at the letter. He couldn't believe it. A quick knocking came from his door, and he looked up, a worried expression on his face.

"Come in." He called shakily. Sammy poked his head in, and Charles let out a sigh of relive. Sammy came over and sat next to Charles, eyeing the note. Charles looked at him, and handed him the note. After quickly reading it, Sammy looked up at Charles, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Charles..." Charles stood and looked at the clock. 11:30.

"I need to get going. I need to get to my class on time. See you later then?"

"Yeah...See you later." Sammy said, staring off into space. Charles grabbed his bag and left the room, carful to keep on high alert.

Nothing happened during the day, but it was after school when things began to get ugly for Charles. He was taking a little short cut through one of the alleys behind the school, when a hand came out of nowhere and covered his mouth. He tried to scream, to fight, but it was useless. The hand was attached to a very strong arm, and that arm, with the help of another, less muscular arm, pulled Charles into a dusty old storage room.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, Charles wish they hadn't. John stood in front of him, a wicked smile on his face. Adam was behind him with his hand still clamped firmly over Charles's mouth. The telepath tried to struggle, but received a punch to the guts to stop him. He doubled over in pain, and the two boys laughed. John leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Hey pretty boy, guess what? We're the ones who sent you that letter. But I'm sure you knew that, being so smart." John teased, nipping his ear. Charles tried to pull away, but Adam held him firm. John looked up at Adam, who let Charles go, and the youth whipped around, facing his attackers.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his voice cracking slightly.

"_Aw, he's scared...that's so cute! And a great look on him too..."_ Charles stepped back, surprised about what one of the boys had said.

He was so distracted, that he hadn't noticed John step forward and grab his shoulders, and bringing Charles close to his own face. Charles almost threw up then and there. The older boy's breath stank of alcohol and cigars. The older boy pulled Charles closer...closer. He tried to pull away, he really did. John kneed him in the stomach, and then lifted him up to his face again, and their lips met. Charles's eyes went wide, and he squirmed in the older boys grip, trying to get away. John stopped then smacked him across the face, bringing tears to his eyes. Their lips met again, and Charles didn't move, but wept softly.

When John was done having his fun, he thrust Charles into the waiting arms of Adam. The other boy dipped Charles down, so his head nearly hit the ground. He wished it had. Adam was rougher and meaner then John and it hurt when they broke apart.

The two boys laughed and knocked Charles to the ground, where he curled up in the corner and wept. He had one black eye, a red mark across his face, and he would most likely wake up with bruises in the morning. John and Adam left, closing the door behind them. It was so dark, and Charles couldn't find the strength to get up. He merely stayed in the corner and wept.

Charles didn't know how long had passed, but he was sure he had been there for a long time. He stood shakily, trying to make his way to the door. He tripped over a long cable running across the room, and swore as he hit the ground, adding another bruise to his long list of others. Charles knew he couldn't get out of there alone, so he sat cross legged in the middle of the room, concentrating on the one mind he knew would get him out of there.

Sammy paced up and down the hall, in the spot he and Charles had agreed to meet at. He checked his watch and furrowed his brow. Charles was never late, so...where was he. Sammy's mind flashed back to the note and he shuddered.

"_Sammy, Sammy can you hear me?"_

"Charles?" Sammy looked around, but saw no one around.

"_Ok good. Now, I...err need some help right about now."_

"Charles...where are you and how are you doing that?" Sammy asked, beginning to panic.

Charles laughed softly in his mind, _"Sammy, I need you to go to the alley behind the school. There you'll find a few doors, one has some dust displacement, and it looks like there was a bit of a struggle. Open that door...Please. I need your help." _ Sammy didn't bother to reply, he just took off like a shot gun, out of the school, into the alley. He quickly scanned it for the hints Charles had given him, and found the door easily. He ran up to it and knocked on the door.

"Charles? Charles are you in there?" He asked the door, and smiled when he heard the soft cursing of someone tripping again. Sammy tried the door, only to find it locked. He slammed his fist against the door, his forehead soon following. The loud sound of teenage footfalls came down the hall.

"Charles, I need to go. There are people coming." Sammy turned and ran, hiding behind a wall that jutted out into the alley. He poked his head out, and gasped. John and Adam where back, and opening the door.

"_Charles! John and Adam are opening the door. Try to make a run for it." _Sammy thought loudly, hoping that Charles would hear him.

"_I wish I could Sam, but I don't think I have the strength to even stand at the moment. Besides, I really don't want to risk it at the moment. I'm sorry." _Sammy felt a tear roll down his face, and he swiped at it angrily.

"_Don't worry Charles, I'll find help and get you out of there."_

Sammy ran out of the alley, and headed for the one place he knew he could find help. He rang the doorbell, and a small girl, about 14 years old answered. She had a large smile on her face.

"Hey Sammy! Where's Charles? You two are usually in-separable," her smiled faded, "What's wrong?" Sammy pushed past Raven, shaking his head.

"Raven, you need to listen to me. John and Adam have kidnapped Charles...well, sorta. They have him locked up in one of the storage rooms." Raven's eyes went wide, and then she frowned, her un-natural yellow eyes coming out.

"Show me." She demanded.

"But Charles—"

"I SAID SHOW ME!" She shouted. Nobody hurt her 'older brother'.

Sammy turned and ran to the alley, Raven close on his heels. They slowed down, and rounded the corner. Sammy pointed to the room, and hide behind the wall again. Raven stalked up to the door, hiding beside it, straining her ears, trying to pick out bits of information about what was going on in the behind the locked door. For a few moments, she heard nothing, then a cry of pain followed by laughter and soft sobs. Raven found it hard to control herself. She wanted to knock down the door and kill whoever was hurting Charles. She knew better though, and she quickly crept back to Sammy.

"Ok, so you were right and we need to do something. I have an idea, but...I can't tell you." She said turning away slightly. Sammy looked ready to argue, but he just shrugged and turned. Raven tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, meet me here tomorrow. I'll have what you'll need then." She turned and walked off. Sammy stayed behind.

Moments later, the door flew open, John and Adam leaving, snickering quietly to themselves. Sammy felt the hatred towards them grow stronger, and he was ready to leap out and kill them.

"_Sam, calm down. If you attack them now, they'll hurt me even more."_ Charles`s voice was soft and comforting in Sammy`s mind. He sighed, happy that he was still strong enough to talk to him.

"_`Don`t worry Charles, Raven has a plan to get you out of there." _

"_Raven agreed to help you? How odd...wait. What is the plan? I don't want her getting hurt."_

"_Um, you see...she didn't tell me."_

"_Alright, remember. No hurting them or hinting that you know, alright?" _ Charles sighed.

"_Of course, don't worry."_

The next day, Raven and Sammy met up in the alley. Raven was leaning against the wall, twirling something between her fingers. Sammy ran up to her, out of breath.

"Sorry...sorry I'm late." He managed to pant. Raven smiled and handed him what she was twirling, a ring of keys, the one John had unlocked the door with. Sammy grabbed the keys and hugged Raven, who squeaked in surprise.

"Thank you Raven, I own you!" Sammy ran off to the door. Raven stood stalk still for a moment, but smiled and walked off. Sammy stopped, and yelled after her. "How did you get these anyways?"

"Looks can be deceiving!" She called over her shoulder. Sammy thought about this for a second, then shrugged and walked up to the door. He started trying different keys. Inside, Charles began to panic; he didn't want the two older boys to come back. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even think straight. He just lay in the corner and waited. After a few moments, the door opened, and a blond boy poked his head in.

"Charles, are you here?" he whispered. Charles let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Sammy walked into the room, looking around for a sign that Charles was there. His eyes finally rested on the soft blue eyes shining in the new found light. Sammy rushed over to Charles, and kneeled down in front of him.

"Charles! Oh Charles, are you alright?" He noticed the abuse his friend had taken, and how pale he was. He helped the other boy to his feet. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

"Aw, how touching. I've taken a liking to him. So he isn't allowed to leave." Came a voice from behind them, Sammy whipped around, and Charles let out an involuntary whimper. John and Adam where blocking the only exit, both holding a knife. Sammy lowered Charles gently to the ground, then grabbed the first thing his hands rested on, a broom handle.

"Let us leave!" he demanded, brandishing the broom around like a sword. The other two boys stepped forward, knifes at the ready. Sammy swung at John, hitting him just below the knee. The older boy fell forward and swore. Sammy jumped back, nearly getting hit by Adam's blade.

"You'll pay for that you little bastard!" Cried John, standing up. Charles watched in horror as the two boys fought, Sammy with his broom, John with the knife. Adam was standing back, unsure of what to do. His eyes scanned the room, until they rested on Charles, and a wicked, deranged smile crept onto his face. Charles tried to shrink back into the shadows, or to confuse the boy with his mind, but Adam was faster, and stronger. He grabbed Charles and hoisted him to his feet, holding the knife to his throat.

"Hey! Drop the broom and leave, or he gets it!" Sammy looked over at Adam, and felt a new rage filling him up.

"_Sam, calm yourself! You'll get us both killed. Do as he said, I'll be fine."_ But Sam ignored the soft voice in his head, leaping at Adam, smacking him in the side. The arm holding the knife jerked, and sliced Charles across the chest. He screamed, and the sound cut through Sammy like a hot blade. He continued to smack Adam with the broom, all the while, John sneaking up behind him. Charles tried to warn him, but he couldn't find the strength to speak.

Sammy whipped around, in time to see the knife's blade coming down. He tried to turn, but the knife plunged deep into his side, and as he fell, the blade sliced right across his stomach and chest. Charles shouted his name, finding the strength to rise and rush to his friend's side. He dropped to his knees and quickly checked the boy's condition. He stood and turned, his eyes darkening.

"_What...did...you...DO!" _ His thoughts screamed in the other boy's heads. They both grabbed their heads, wincing in pain. Charles began to advance towards them, slowly placing his fingers to his temple, concentrating on causing the others pain, the same pain he felt himself. He didn't care that his chest was bleeding, only that Sammy may die, and that it was his fault. The two other boys' were writhing in pain on the ground. Charles turned his attention back to Adam and John, focusing hard on John's mind.

"_Why? Why did you do this you son of a bitch?" _Adam stopped moaning and passed out, but John looked up at Charles with fear in his eyes.

"Charles, I ...we didn't mean it! It was just a joke that's all!" He winced and cried out in pain, grasping his head. Blood began to seep out of the corner of his mouth. Charles would have continued, if not for the soft, raspy voice behind him.

"Charles...Charles, don't. They aren't worth it."

Charles's eyes softened almost immediately. He turned and rushed over to Sam's side, cradling his head in his lap. They both heard a soft thump behind them, saying that John had joined Adam, on the floor. Charles sighed and turned his attention back to Sammy. The boy's shirt was drenched in blood, but his face showed no sign of fear or pain. Only longing filled his brown eyes, and Charles wished he knew what he could do to fulfill that longing.

"Sam, Sam please don't leave...you have so much to live for." Charles found it hard to talk, his voice quivering ever so slightly. Sammy laughed, ever so softly. A tear rolled down his face, and Charles wiped it away gently. Sam smiled and grasped Charles's hand as he tried to move it away. Charles looked into the boy's mind, looking for something to tell him, and was surprised at what he found. Sammy was one of the many boys who took a liking to him. His eyes filled with tears.

"Sam, I...I'm sorry..." He looked away, tears flowing down his face. Sammy coughed weakly. He brought Charles's hand down, close to his heart.

"I saw something the others didn't Charles. I saw that you were kind, caring. You cared more for others then you did yourself. I never wanted to hurt you, or anyone else. Every time you looked at me, or smiled, I felt my heart skip a beat. I wish I could have stayed longer to prove that I wouldn't hurt you, like the others would."

"Sam, Sam don't say that. You're going to be fine!" Charles wasn't stating, he was demanding. He reached deep into the boys mind, holding fast to his fading life.

"_Charles, let me go. If you don't, you'll die with me. You have so much more to live for then I ever did. Please, just let go."_

"_You know I won't Sammy! If you die, I die with you!"_ Charles leaned forward, resting his forehead against the Sam's forehead. He felt the boy's pain even more now, and he fought unconsciousness.

"Charles...Let go, please." Sam's voice was barely audible, and Charles felt the boy slipping, further and further away. He leaned in and their lips met. Sammy's kisses were softer, kinder then Adam or John's, and Charles wished they could have stayed like that forever.

He felt Sammy slip away, and die, in his arms. Charles didn't cry he couldn't find the strength to even breathe. His mind blurred out, and he fell, unconscious to the ground, his arm draped over Sammy's still chest.

"_I'm sorry my friend..."_

Years later:

Charles woke up in a cold sweat. He leapt out of bed and ran to the mirror in his room. He took off his shirt, and gazed at the scar running across his toned chest. He sighed.

"It was just a memory Charles, calm down. The past is the past, what's done is done." He told himself. Erik burst into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Charles! What are you doing? I heard shouting coming from your room..." Erik couldn't tear his eyes away from the large scar running along his chest. Charles staggered back to his bed and sat, his eyes filling with tears again. He cupped his head in his hands and his shoulders shook as he sobbed. Erik came and sat next to him, placing a head gently on his shoulder. Charles jumped at the touch, but relaxed quickly.

"I'm sorry Erik...just a memory is all." Charles could still remember the look in Sam's eyes as he died the softness of his lips, the safety of his mind. He wiped the tears from his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath. He looked over in Erik's direction, and his breath caught in his throat. Those eyes...full of the same longing that was in Sammy's. Charles rested his head on Erik's shoulder.

"You'll never leave...right?" He asked, turning his soft, gentle blue eyes up to face Erik. Erik smiled, and brushed a stray strand of hair out of the way of those eyes.

"Never." He promised. Charles sighed.

"Thank you my friend." And they stayed like that the entire evening, Charles's head resting comfortably against Erik's shoulder, his arm around the professor's shoulders.


End file.
